Jakiri's Legend: Legacies
Jakiri's Legend: Legacies (けジョー切凡例:遺産が, Jakiri Harei: Isanga) is the first book in the Jakiri's Legend series. Prologue Once, there was a savior. Carrying a great demon inside himself, he was known by all of the Five Great Shinobi Nations. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto accomplished many great things in his life. He ended a great war, became the leader of his village, and had a family with the woman he loved. However, Naruto's time on this earth came to an end. However, on his deathbed, Naruto chose a baby, the child of one of his students, to hold the great demon inside of him. This is that child's story. Chapter One: The Graduation A peaceful stream, filled with lotuses, lilly pads and frogs, flowed gently and slowly down it's designated path. This stream was always out of place, one natural setting left in the urban village of Konohagakure. However, this was one minor obstacle on Jakiri Yoake's way to school. You could have seen the boy barreling down the prairie, running so fast he left dust in his wake. He jumped, splashing knee-deep into the stream. His brown hair, hastily brushed over to one side, blew behind him as he waded top-speed through the water. "Jakiri, wait!!!" a female voice shouted. A girl, slightly taller than him with the same brown hair, worn in a pony tail with the bangs brushed so it covered one of her eyes. She had unnatural lavender eyes with a ripple pattern inside them. She possessed a Rinnegan, yet had no skill in using it yet. She was Uiichi Yoake, Jakiri's twin sister. She stumbled trying to keep up with her brother, when he shouted ten words that infuriated her beyond measure. "If you want to keep up with me, run faster!" She raced after him, fury gleaming in her eyes. Jakiri made it to the Academy first, followed quickly behind by Uiichi. She was panting, her eyes filled with disdain. "Look, sis, today's graduation! The one day I cannot afford to be late. And you saying 'One sec, Jakiri, I need to finish washing my hair','One sec, Jakiri, I need to finish getting dressed', or even your famous 'One sec, Jakiri, I need to finish cleaning up for Rio' cannot and will not make me late!" Jakiri shouted. Uiichi sighed. Jakiri opened the door, pleasantly strolled through and into his classroom. He sat next to his best friends, twins of a union between a man from Nara Clan and a woman from the Inuzuka Clan. They were named Ōshika and Shikari, but nicknamed Ishigaki and Chirashi respectively due to their opposite personalities. "Hey, hey, Jakiri!" Chirashi said. Chirashi was a very energetic and cheerful boy, very fun to be around. He had not mastered any of the Nara Clan's techniques, instead being taught the Inuzuka Clan's techniques by his mother. His father had said that he didn't have the genes for them, so he would never be part of an Ino-Shika-Chō trio. "Hi, Jakiri." Ishigaki groaned. Ishigaki was a lazy, yet intelligent kid. He didn't have a ninken partner and had no desire to get one, so he was trained by his father in the Nara's Hidden techniques. Ishigaki's father had already set up a long-standing agreement with Jakiri's father, the Seventh Hokage, to put Ishigaki on a Genin Squad with Yurino Yamanaka and Chōmaru Akimichi. Jakiri, just about to start a word, was cut off when the teacher, Hinata-Sensei, an elder of the Hyūga clan in her mid-80s walked in. Despite her age, she kept very good care of herself, being slim yet muscular with a sturdy feel to her. She had short grey hair, light lavender eyes signature of those with the Byakugan, and tannish skin. She wore a black robe over a white jacket, and observed her students. "Class, today you will be graduating. To graduate, you must successfully create three clones using the Clone Technique." Hinata instructed. Meanwhile, Jakiri pounded his head against the desk. The Clone Technique?! he thought, But that's my worst technique! "Okay, next up will be Ōshika Nara." Hinata said. Ishigaki slumped to the front of the room, performed the seals Tiger → Boar → Ox → Dog, then smoke puffed out around him. When it had cleared, 3 more Ishigakis surrounded the teen. "Excellent, you pass! You may take a headband and go. Now, Shikari Nara?" Hinata said. Chirashi bounced to the front of the room, performed the seals his brother did, then three clones popped up around him. "Another passed. Collect your headband and go." Hinata said. Chirashi raced from the room as Hinata began reciting names, passing Kusachi Sarutobi (one of Jakiri's neighbors) and Tenzin Uchiha (Jakiri's rival) before reaching Jakiri. She called his name, and he walked up to the front like it was a sea of lava threatening to engulf him, Hinata the volcano spewing it out. Her words burned into his brain like lightning, "Perform the Clone Technique, Yoake." Jakiri performed the seals, and focused. Smoke popped up around him, but it was a strange green-ish color. When it cleared, Jakiri stood, alone, with nothing but a violet afterimage of a clone on the ground that was quickly fading. He tried again, again, but all in vain. He stormed out of the room, and sat on a stool. He heard Hinata call his sister's name, and everyone clapped. Jakiri peeked inside, and saw that his sister had created eight times the amount of required clones. Jakiri burst inside, shouting "Wait!" Everyone turned in his direction as Uiishi's clones vanished. Jakiri requested another try at the technique, and focused his chakra. Smoke surrounded him, blue-tinted this time, and one clone appeared. It was very similar to Jakiri...minus the blue jacket, eyes and streaks in hair. It vanished, and Jakiri thumped to the ground, panting. "I'm sorry Jakiri. You don't pass." Hinata soothed. Jakiri glared, slammed the door so hard one of the hinges came undone, and sat on a bench outside. He ate a bowlful of fried chicken, spearing each piece with a chopstick. Hinata walked out, sat down next to him, and smiled. "What do you want?" Jakiri asked. Hinata sighed. "You may not have great ninjutsu skills, but I saw the strength you used today." she said. "What strength?" Jakiri replied, confused. "You slammed the door so hard one of the hinges came off. No one else in your class is anywhere near that strong. Yet, if you just focused that power into your ninjutsu..." Hinata left off. "I could make clones!" Jakiri finished. Hinata stood. She performed a seal that looked like her forming a plus with the middle and index fingers on both her hands, and another Hinata appeared. This one, unlike those created by the Clone Technique, were solid, and it pulled Jakiri off the bench before vanishing into smoke. "The Shadow Clone Technique. It's very similar to the clone technique, but these are solid." Hinata said. Jakiri mimicked the seal, and focused all his energy, his emotions, his very soul into his hands until they felt broken. He then added chakra to this mix, and a puff of smoke surrounded him. Three clones of Jakiri appeared when it cleared, not images but solid. "Passed." Hinata whispered. She pulled something from her sleeve, a red forehead protector with a very scratched-up plate. She handed it to Jakiri, who tied it around his waist. He ran home, shouting "I'M A NINJA! NINJA! NINJA! NINJA! BEAT THAT, YOU NON-NINJAS! NINJA, NINJA, NINJA!" Hinata sighed. That Jakiri cannot have anymore energy. Just like you, Naruto. she thought. Chapter Two: Sorting Into Teams Jakiri was woken up the next morning by both his mother. Her long silver hair was pulled into a braid, her green eyes looking at Jakiri expectantly. When Jakiri finally woke up, he realized he was in his underwear. "Uiichi already left. You better hurry!" she urged. Jakiri sprung from his bed, quickly sliding on and buttoning his black jeans and zipping his jacket. He ran from his room, and turned. He found his headband, and tied it around his waist. He then barreled from the room. It took him half the usual time to get to the academy that day, as he was sprinting. He made it, just to hear the teams being sorted. Ishigaki, Chōmaru and Yurino were gone, so they must have already been sorted. "Uiichi Yoake, Ipan Kakushi and Bumi Uzumaki to the courtyard." Hinata called. Uiichi walked out of the classroom, followed by a kid who wore all black clothes with his bandages covering one of his eyes and a kid with long brown hair and light lavender eyes. "Okay...next... Shikari Nara, Areku Yuki and Hanabira Aburame to the Cafeteria." Hinata then rang out. Chirashi jogged out, followed by a boy with black hair and icy blue eyes and a girl wearing a hooded, long, high-collared jacket and sunglasses. Jakiri was dissapointed with this, seeing as only one person in the classroom was left that he actually liked. "Okay, now; Hibana Uzumaki, Kasai Senju and Niko Samuyeru to Room 107." Scratch that---no people he liked. Hibana, her red hair and light lavender eyes popping out among this year's class, walked out of the room, followed by two boys, one of which my cousin Kasai and the other a dark-skinned boy Jakiri had never met. Jakiri looked around the room. Only the braggart, Tenzin, and the stranger, Kusachi, were left. "All who are left, please report to room 2." Hinata finished. Jakiri slumped from the room, followed by Tenzin with his black hair and eyes piercing the room, and Kusachi, her tanned skin, violet eyes and blonde hair marking her as Tenzin's complete opposite. In Room 2, about three hours later, no one had shown up. Jakiri was getting tired of waiting. He sniggered as a thought crossed his mind. He would put an eraser in the door! The Jōnin Sensei would be hit by it and get chalk in his hair!!! It would be so funny! Jakiri walked over to the whiteboard, picked up an eraser, and set it on the door. "Don't, Jakiri!" Kusachi yelled. "Shut up." Jakiri replied. He walked over his seat, sat down, and began to daydream about the missions he would go on as a genin. It was ninety minutes more before the Jōnin Sensei appeared. Just as the eraser fell, he became a blur, yet stopping with ease. He stood in the doorway, holding a now crushed eraser. For the first time, Jakiri got a good view of his Jōnin-Sensei. He had spiky blonde hair, a goatee, and one blue eye. Jakiri didn't really know about his other eye, as it was covered by a forehead protector. The plate was on the right side of his head, not in the center. "I'm Zabuza Uzumaki. You may call me Zabuza-Sensei." he said. Jakiri pouted. He didn't like his new sensei at all, the man who stood in front of him acting all superior "Tell you what. Come to the training field with me. We will see if you're ready there." Zabuza said. "But first, tell me about yourselves. We'll start with the girl." "I'm Kusachi Sarutobi." she began. "I like flowers and training. I don't like...Girls who are obsessed with getting dates and love and crap like that. My hobbies are making perfumes and practicing medical ninjutsu. My goal for the future is to become the leader of Konoha's medical division." "Very good. Now the black-haired boy." Zabuza muttered. "My name is Tenzin Uchiha." he rang out in his low voice. "There are few things I like, but I don't understand why that matters because I hate everything else. My hobbies aren't really too important right now, and I have no dreams for the future, because what I have isn't a dream, it's a reality. I shall kill two certain someones without fail, and avenge my parents." "Wow. Uhh...you, with the green eyes?" Zabuza said questioningly. "My name is Jakiri Yoake! I like fried chicken!" he began. "My hobbies are...uh...playing! I don't like people who are so full of themselves. My dream is..." he took a dramatic pause. He then stood. "TO BECOME HOKAGE!!! AND, LIKE, SURPASS ALL WHO CAME BEFORE ME!" He shouted. "Great, now get your butts to the training field. I have a certain mission to give you." Zabuza said before vanishing into smoke. "Hey, Tenzin, race you to the training field!" Jakiri shouted, bursting from the room. "No." Tenzin glared. After a few minutes they were there. Zabuza pulled something from his pouch, a cooking timer. He then held up 3 bells, each with a different colored ribbon, one blue with green stripes and one red. He dangled them so they clinked, and grinned before sliding them back in his belt. "Steal them. You have 3 hours. Go." he said before vanishing away in a blur. Chapter Three: The Bell Test Jakiri scratched his head. His sensei and both partners had ran away at ninja-speed. He hadn't, and was now alone. "Well, time to pass!" he shouted. He began to go in the general direction Zabuza had gone, when the blonde jōnin in question appeared in front of him. "I know you two are watching, so I'll turn this into a lesson on the three types of Ninja Arts. Lesson One: Taijutsu. A style made up of physical martial arts." Zabuza began. He then vanished again. "LIKE SO!" He shouted, spin-kicking Jakiri into the air. He then appeared in front of him, and slammed him into the lake with a few quick jabs to the torso. Jakiri splashed into the lake, and Tenzin landed gently on the surface of the water, barely disturbing the surface. Jakiri jumped out of the freshwater depths, and aimed a punch at his sensei. Said sensei just chuckled, canceling the chakra to his feet for a moment and sinking into the water, and Jakiri had been slammed into the rocky shore without his sensei laying a finger on him. Jakiri lay there, stunned with the wind knocked out of him, and glared. Zabuza walked to another area of the forest, and felt a presence around him. He noticed Kusachi, and quickly retreated to a tree. She wandered aimlessly, before Zabuza glaring down at her with a Ram seal in hand, and using a genjutsu. An eerie cold wind blew around Kusachi, blowing leaves and twigs in her general direction. She turned, and gasped. In her now altered mind, she saw the forrest on fire and her skin and clothes quickly catching so. She screamed and batted at invisible flames before freezing up. Zabuza altered the genjutsu so she was now surrounded by icy-cold nothingness unable to move her body. "Lesson Two: Genjutsu. A style compromised of solely illusions." Zabuza shouted down. He dove down from the tree, and ran to another area of the forest. He jingled his bells loudly, as to draw Tenzin towards him. The Uchiha quickly appeared, skidding through the trees with no mercy. That's not what shocked Zabuza, however. Tenzin was fighting with a one-tomoe Sharingan. The genin aimed an open-palm strike at his foe, which was dodged. Tenzin rolled through his sensei's legs, and jumped, aiming a punch. Zabuza blocked the punch with a cupped hand, but winced. Damn, this kid's strong, guess I'll have to fight long distance. Zabuza thought, releasing a surge of chakra to throw both him and Tenzin back. "Lesson Three: Ninjutsu. A style compromised of entirely chakra manipulation and release." Zabuza said, beginning to form the Dog seal. Dog, Monkey, Hare, Serpent. Tenzin thought. Those are the seals he did in order. Zabuza inhaled sharply, before exhaling a tidal wave and shouting "Water Release: Stormbringer Technique!" Tenzin stood his ground, facing the tidal wave, and moved at the last second and threw a shuriken after forming some seals. "Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!" Tenzin shouted, breathing fire. Zabuza retreated underground, and popped up under Tenzin, and pulled him down so the genin was only visible from the chin up. "Hehheh..." Zabuza chuckled. He turned, and vanished into thin air. All 3 of his students had been humiliated. They lay their separate distances, paralyzed, and, most of all, angry. "If I lose to him, to my father and brother…I'll be no match!" Tenzin thought, trying to pull himself up from the ground. "God damn it, sensei! What did you do to me?!" Kusachi thought in pain. "I will become Hokage some day!" Jakiri screamed mentally. He forced himself up, and turned. "Sensei, if you want to fight me, I'll get a bell from you. I don't have good chakra control…but I at least know how to draw it out!" Jakiri said, forming chakra on a broken fist. Zabuza jumped from a tree, landing with a thud, and he grinned. His hand drifted to his headband, but he jerked it back. It was met with another, faster hand, and the two performed eight seals. "Water Release: Boa Swirler Technique!" Zabuza shouted as water swirled around him. He shot into the air, the water whip following him, and he hit Jakiri head-on. Jakiri looked up, grinning while spitting up blood. He held up a bell, and fell back. He gasped as the bell turned into a rusty coin, and realized his sensei had put a genjutsu on him. That's when Kusachi and Tenzin broke through. "JAKIRI!!! What happened to you?" Kusachi asked, falling to her knees and using Medical Ninjutsu to heal him. "Sensei's water jutsu. I took it head on to try and get the bell…but he has a genjutsu up. He has coins in his left pocket that look like bells. On his right side, he has the actual bells. Go find him, I'll catch up." Jakiri said. "Or '''will' I?''" He thought slyly as he saw lunches placed on a stone. He jumped towards them, but he landed on a trap. He was instantly tied to a tree. Tenzin and Kusachi walked in, each holding a bell. Tenzin's one-pronged Sharingan was active, now with two prongs and Kusachi's hands were wet, as if she'd stopped a water jutsu with her hand. They each held a bell. "Jakiri, you ass." Kusachi said. "What the hell?" "Uhhh, I sorta, like, got trapped. I tried to steal lunch."